1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water tap, and more particularly to a water tap with a storage frame to provide a storage function and keep a sink neat.
2. Description of Related Art
A convention water tap is set on a sink and communicated to the water pipe of the water supply and provides functions of controlling the release of the water and adjusting the flow rate of the water. The water tap is generally set on the sink in a restroom or a kitchen. Many toiletries like a rinsing cup, a toothpaste, a toothbrush or a hand washing cream are randomly put on the sink near the water tap in order to use conveniently.
However, because the convention water tap does not have any storage function, and the toiletries are put randomly on the sink near the water tap is not neat and may be overturned or dropped down and stain the ground of the restroom or kitchen.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a water tap to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.